My True Love!
by percabethforever2511
Summary: Harry Potter has a crush on a girl named Annabeth Chase. Annabeth likes Harry's bestfriend, Percy Jackson. Percy is already dating a girl named, Ginny Weasley. Annabeth soon finds out that she doesn't truly like Percy. She really loves Harry Potter. Soon, these two will go through many adventures.
1. Prologue: Surprise

**Hey, guys! What's up? This is my 8 story. OH MY GOD! Well... this story is about Harry Potter (in Harry Potter) and Annabeth Chase (in Percy Jackson). This is just the Prologue right now. Soon I will write the next chapter if you like it.**

* * *

**[Prologue]**

**_Harry Potter POV_**

It was a cold and stormy day. I thought school will be canceled, but no. The school has to opened even if it's cold. Not fair. I would go and shout at the principal for doing this for us, but I can't and I won't. Our principal is Ms. Rachel... I don't know her last name. She lets us call her by her first name... Rachel. Rachel is just 27 years old. She would soon get married to a guy named Ron Weasley. Ron and her were dating for over a year. (Wow! A principal dating? Crazy!)

I had never dated anyone before, but have a crush on a girl named Annabeth were girls who do like me, but they aren't Annabeth. I had a crush on her since first grade. Now we're in grade 12. Graduation! I wonder what colour dress she would wear to the graduation. Pink? Red? White? Whatever.

I really wanted to ask Annabeth out, but I can't. She has a crush on my bestfriend, Percy Jackson. The whole school knew about that. Percy once liked her, but now he is dating Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley. They just started to date. I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm very happy that Percy isn't dating Annabeth. Whenever I see her, I feel like I'm sinking into a big pool of cold water.

I saw Annabeth walking toward me. I looked behind me, but there was no one there. So, she was coming to tell me something, I guess. She never talked to me much though.

Annabeth stopped right in front of me. She was staring at me awkwardly.

"I love you! Only you! I can't explain why, but I just realized yesterday," she yelled.

Suddenly she did something next that I wasn't expecting.

_SHE __**KISSED**__ ME! _

* * *

**Sorry guys. But that's it for now. **

**Hope you like it.**

**Please remember to comment/review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Percy Crying?

Chapter 1

Harry POV

She just kissed me! What's going on? UGH! Is she using me or something? I didn't know, but I knew she was planning something.

"Um... Annabeth? You just kissed me," I said calmly. Well... I tried. She wasn't moving away from me at all. Our eyes met each other. I could see hurt in her eyes... but there was something else in her eyes as well... anger. Flames were in her eyes. She was hurt and she was angry for something. A growl escaped my lips. Annabeth looked shocked at my expression. She was to step back when I stopped her. "What's wrong? Who hurt you?" I asked her. I couldn't keep anything together. She just ran to me and literally kissed me on the lips because someone hurt her feelings. This is so confusing. I sighed and calmed down a bit.

"You hurt me, Harry. You did," she said through tears. She started to hiccup.

My mouth dropped open. What did I do? I never ever talked to her. She was always with her friends talking and doing girl stuff. I was too shy even to be close to her. What did I do? This is more confusing than ever. God! I got more impatient now. Is this girl trying to pull a prank on me or something? Then why would she want to have hurt in her eyes? I didn't understand anything at all. I needed more explaining to understand. I'm so slow in this type of stuff.

"Did you say I hurt you? What did I ever do to you? I never even talked to you ever. I never stood this close to you," I told her trying to calm myself down a little, but it didn't work. My voice was so harsh then I wanted it to be. I could see she was more hurt now that I spoke like that. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her. She was an inch taller than me, so it was awkward doing this to her knowing that people are watching you with weird looks glued to their face.

"Yes I did say you hurt me, Harry. I know you didn't ever talk to me, but why didn't you? I know that you like me, don't try to hide that. I did like Percy, but that was before I knew that he was a jerk," she said crying into my shoulder.

Percy being a jerk? That couldn't be. That's when I heard laughter behind me. I turned around with Annabeth to see who it was... It was Percy Jackson. Wait... it wasn't laughter I heard. I heard someone cry. Percy Jackson crying? That was odd.

I walked toward him with Annabeth beside me. Annabeth raised her head from my chest and looked up at Percy. She stopped suddenly. There was anger in her eyes, but it changed into something else. Was she going to go and kiss him now as well? I'm not trying to be rude, but girls are unexpected. They try to get a guy, but when someone comes they leave that guy out and go to the other guy. Irritating...

I let Annabeth go and walked toward Percy. He looked up at me. His eyes were red from crying. I could see he was crying for a long time now. I sighed and bent down and sat next to him. I put my right hand on his shoulder.

"Percy? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Ginny... Ginny..." he said hiccuping.

"What about her?" I asked. I was nervous for some reason. What would she do? She was very nice to me. She would start supporting me when Percy says embarrassing things about me in front of the girls to make them laugh. What would she do to him?

"She dumped me..."


End file.
